UmaYon
UmaYon - Mini Comics! UmaYon - Mini Comics! is the Uma Musume franchises own four-panel comic series. Each chapter focuses on a handful of characters in this slice-of-life comedy manga spinoff. Chapters 1 - 10 Chapter 1= =Chapter 1= UmaYon - El Condor Pasa.png|"What Practice?" UmaYon - Gold Ship.png|"Denial" UmaYon - Fuji Kiseki.png|"Wife Material" This chapter features El Condor Pasa, Fuji Kiseki, and Gold Ship. |-| Chapter 2= =Chapter 2= 2 Vodka.png|"Race by a Nose!" 2 Daiwa Scarlet.png|"Being #1 is Good!" This chapter features Vodka and Daiwa Scarlet. |-| Chapter 3= =Chapter 3= 3 Oguri Cap.png|"What to do... No One's Watching... Okay... I'll Eat Here..." 3 Taiki Shuttle.png|"Let's Eat Some More!" This chapter features Oguri Cap and Taiki Shuttle. |-| Chapter 4= =Chapter 4= 4 Mejiro McQueen.png|"Etiquette over Appetite" 4 Narita Brian.jpg|"I'm Being Glared At-?" This chapter features Mejiro McQueen and Narita Brian. |-| Chapter 5= =Chapter 5= 5 Grass Wonder.png|"All Sorts of Smiles" 5 Hishi Amazon.png|"The Last Spurt is My Life!" This chapter features Grass Wonder and Hishi Amazon. |-| Chapter 6= =Chapter 6= 6 Maruzensky.png|"Maruzensky's Specialty" 6 Air Groove.png|"The Flawless Empress" This chapter features Maruzensky and Air Groove. |-| Chapter 7= =Chapter 7= 7 TM Opera O.png|"Opera-Style Aesthetics" 7 Symboli Rudolf.png|"The President's Weak Spot" This chapter features T.M. Opera O and Symboli Rudolf. |-| Chapter 8= =Chapter 8= 8 Seiun Sky.png|"Being a Fast Sleeper is Useful" 8 Haru Urara.png|"Operation: Aim for First Prize!" This chapter features Seiun Sky and Haru Urara. |-| Chapter 9= =Chapter 9= 9 Matikanefukukitaru.png|"Lady Shiraoki's Divine Protection" 9 Tamamo Cross.png|"Let's Eat More! Sometimes!" This chapter features Matikanefukukitaru and Tamamo Cross. |-| Chapter 10= =Chapter 10= 10 Super Creek.png|"You Need to Grow Up Big, Okay?" 10 Eishin Flash.png|"The Natural Enemy to My Plans" This chapter features Super Creek and Eishin Flash. Chapters 11 - 20 |-| Chapter 11= =Chapter 11= 11 Nice Nature.png|"You'll Understand When You Become an Adult" 11 Biwa Hayahide.png|"She's Being Glared at Too?" This chapter features Nice Nature and Biwa Hayahide. |-| Chapter 12= =Chapter 12= 12 Winning Ticket.png|"I Know That Kanji!" 12 Narita Taishin.png|"Narita Taishin's Close Call" This chapter features Winning Ticket and Narita Taishin. |-| Chapter 13= =Chapter 13= 13 Mejiro Ryan.png|"Let's Train Those Muscles!" 13 Smart Falcon.png|"Lil' Falcon's Dream!" This chapter features Mejiro Ryan and Smart Falcon. |-| Chapter 14= =Chapter 14= 14 Agnes Tachyon.png|"A Finely Cut Uniform and Bandages" 14 Manhattan Cafe.png|"Mito Dormitory's Ghost Story!" This chapter features Agnes Tachyon and Manhattan Cafe. |-| Chapter 15= =Chapter 15= 15 Sakura Bakushin O.png|"Bakushin O, Launch!!!" 15 Biko Pegasus.png|"A Hero of Justice Joins the Battle!" This chapter features Sakura Bakushin O and Biko Pegasus. |-| Chapter 16= =Chapter 16= 16 Gold City.png|"An Admirable, Sexy City Girl" 16 Yukino Bijin.png|"An Envious, Pure Beauty" This chapter features Gold City and Yukino Bijin. |-| Chapter 17= =Chapter 17= 17 Ines Fujin.png|"An Easy to Get, High Paying Job" 17 Fine Motion.png|"Eating Vigorously Even with White Clothes" This chapter features Ines Fujin and Fine Motion. |-| Chapter 18= =Chapter 18= 18 Mayano Top Gun.png|"I Want to Become an Adult~" 18 Air Shakur.png|"Now This is Noise!!!!" This chapter features Mayano Top Gun and Air Shakur. |-| Chapter 19= =Chapter 19= 19 King Halo.png|"As a Young Lady, I Won't Lose to Anyone" 19 Tazuna Hayakawa.png|"The Many Mysteries of the Board Chairman's Secretary - Tazuna-san" This chapter features King Halo and Tazuna Hayakawa. |-| Chapter 20= =Chapter 20= 20 Tokai Teio.png|"Qualifications to Challenge the Emperor" 20 Silence Suzuka.png|"Don't Worry About Who's Behind You?" This chapter features Tokai Teio and Silence Suzuka.